canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Captain
Clone Captain is a military rank. Appearances * Attack of the Clones * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Supply Lines * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droids * Bombad Jedi (Appear in flashback) * Cloak of Darkness * Dooku Captured * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Storm Over Ryloth * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * The Zillo Beast * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Landing at Point Rain * Weapons Factory * Legacy of Terror * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * The Mandalore Plot * Voyage of Temptation * R2 Come Home * ARC Troopers * Sphere of Influence * The Academy * Assassin * Overlords * Ghosts of Mortis * The Citadel * Counterattack * Citadel Rescue * Padawan Lost * Water War * Darkness on Umbara * The General * Plan of Dissent * Carnage of Krell * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic * Escape from Kadavo * Friends and Enemies * A War on Two Fronts * Front Runners * The Soft War * The Gathering (Appear in flashback) * Secret Weapons (Appear in flashback) * Missing in Action * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * To Catch a Jedi * The Unknown * Conspiracy * Orders * Crisis at the Heart * Sacrifice (Vision) * The Bad Batch * A Distant Echo * On the Wings of Keeradaks * Unfinished Business * Dark Disciple * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt (Imagination) * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind (Appear in flashback) * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * Always Bet on Chop * Stealth Strike * Vulnerable Areas * The Size of the Fight * Legacy * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Academy Cadets * The Honorable Ones * The Forgotten Droid * The Mystery of Chopper Base * Twilight of the Apprentice * Steps into Shadow * The Last Battle * Iron Squadron * Visions and Voices * Final Round * Ghosts of Geonosis * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Twin Suns * Zero Hour * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback)